Yugioh: Apocalypse
by Noble Paladin
Summary: A combined effort of Blue Eyes White Knight and myself, starring Kevin Hunter. After Battle City ends, a new tournament, with even darker intentions, begins...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No dice.

Never thought I'd be doing 3 fics at once, but then, you live and learn.

Anyway, this is a story created by Blue Eyes White Knight and tweaked by yours truly. We've each given our top OC's: BEWK his main hero, and myself, my ultimate villain.

Not much else to say save let's get started.

Chapter 1: Somewhere Along the Line

An apartment in San Francisco

"And in international news, the Battle City tournament has finally come to a close. This elite and massive event, orchestrated by none other than former World Champion duelist Seto Kaiba, is considered by many to have been the single greatest Duel Monsters event ever held. Duelists the world over were consigned to take part, but only one has emerged to take the championship crown. And that person is none other than Yugi Mouto, who has once again defended his Duelist Kingdom status."

All around the world, in many different languages and dialects, duelists were tuned into the results from the latest Duel Monsters tournament. It did not matter to them who had won, what cards they had used, or that they themselves were not deemed worthy of entrance; what did matter was the final result of it all. Many cried, cheered, laughed, and danced as bets were tallied and figured out. The whole of the dueling world was set afire.

However, a handful did nothing but flip past that part of the news, as a certain blonde-haired man did at that moment.

For Kevin Hunter, the events of Battle City did not really have much of an effect on his everyday life, seeing as he himself had not been invited to it, or any other prestigious tournament for that matter. But then, being related to Mai Valentine sort of played out like that. The case would have been the same with any famous duelist; they would soak up the glory whilst their relatives were left in the shade.

_Still, cousin Mai is a good person, if a bit ego-crazed. She did let me stay with her, after all…_

Sometimes he worried about her, but like her overshadowing of him that was a given. He knew quite a bit about her life as a cruise casino girl and a prize duelist, and he was also aware that she had had problems with men in the past. But in the end she was tough enough to outlast it. 

Hopefully she would come home from the finals soon.

Cold tin and the fizz of carbonated sweetness filled his mind, and as he started to make lunch all thoughts of Mai were pushed out of his head. She would be ok; hell, Joey had called only an hour ago to confirm that. Luckily for Kevin's sanity, he had carefully avoided the topic of her incarceration in the Shadow Realm.

A much darker contemplation was now beginning to emerge in Mai's stead: why he had not been able to enter the Battle City tournament.

He had proven himself time and time again; why, then, had the orphaned bastard not allowed him to enter? It wasn't even a question of skill, for the son of a bitch and his snot-nosed pissant of a brother had refused to even look at his application.

"Damn him…damn that son of a bitch…"

His anger mounted as he began to see red. For whatever reason he could hear his voice, sense his presence. Every nerve tensed like a superheated coil as his wrath festered, a wrath which manifested itself in a vein throbbing near his temple. Heartrate and brain activity, had they been monitered, would have shot through the roof.

But he did not notice. All he could see was his face, that smug and arrogant face, laughing at him forever.

_You'll never amount to anything, Hunter. You're like Joey Wheeler. Correction, you're lower than him; even he was able to enter and survive Duelist Kingdom, even if it was luck that allowed it. But you, you can't even last one round against the most basic of duelists. And you have the nerve to ask for permission to enter MY tournament? Sorry, but I only allow the best of the best, and it's safe to say that you don't fit that category._

_Kaiba, I've more than proven myself worthy of entering! If my cousin can enter, then so can I!_

_Don't make me laugh. You're nowhere near as skilled as Mai is, and even if she gave me a personal letter of recommendation, I still would not let you enter. You would be nothing but target practice._

_Kaiba, let me enter! I know I'm ready!_

_Sorry, but I've made my decision._

_Ok then. Perhaps you'd like to duel for the decision…_

Something snapped. He was not sure whether the catalyst was the sudden slam of a door or the sound of the television that was still on, but he did know what happened next. 

"KAIBA!"

The table flipped upwards and onto the floor, its contents spilling all over the kitchen as he picked up a chair and began smashing it against the refrigerator. Blood began to seep from between his fingernails as he vented his anger upon the place. 

He still saw the memories…

_Before his very eyes the grandiose dragon let fly a roar of unspeakable power, one that unveiled its true lineage of the gods._

_"Did you really think that you could defeat me, Hunter? You are nothing but a mouse, a disgusting vermin that has no right to be in my ultimate dragon's presence!"_

The leg snapped off in his hands, and although Kevin did not notice, the rest of the chair flew into the cupboard. In a mad frenzy he rushed into the living room, eyes wild in anger. 

_"This is the end of your career! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his life points directly!"_

_Three orbs of raw destructive power formed in the jaws of the wyrm, each full ready to demolish the youth their master had targetted._

_"No! This isn't happening!"_

_Kevin locked eyes with the dragons, begging, screaming for mercy before the attack fell._

_And when all was over, Kevin had collapsed to the ground, able to continue no longer. (Kevin: 0/Kaiba/3500)_

The name Kaiba was often mentioned on the news networks of America, and as fortune would have it that same name was listed on the channel that Kevin had left on. So in his frenzied state, it should come as now surprise that he began to bash the television screen with the chair leg. 

_"You couldn't have beaten me. I want a rematch."_

_Kaiba's face indicated no such fortune as he deactivated his Duel Disk._

_"Sorry, but a deal's a deal. Now, I have a tournament to run, and I don't need to listen to you blubbering all day. Roland, send this loser home."_

_Kevin did not even attempt to fight back as he was lead away by Kaiba's liason. All he could think about was his loss…until he shrieked out one final declaration._

_"I'LL BEAT YOU SOME DAY, KAIBA, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE IN THE PROCESS!"_ His violent streak continued on and on as the apartment felt the wrath of Kevin. Lamps, sofas, chairs, all were either shattered or overturned in his wake, and he did not even notice any of it… 

A few hours would pass before Mai Valentine returned from her flight.

"Kevin, are you here? I'm back from…HOLY SHIT!"

The violet-clad heartthrob of the dueling world opened her door that night, only to find her apartment in shambles. Now, normally she would have thought it a break in, but she only needed to look at the floor to see the true culprit.

For there, in the midst of all the wreckage, was her cousin Kevin, hand bleeding from when he had punched through the window and face drenched in the tears of restless sleep.

"Oh, Kevin. It's not going to be easy, not for a while…"

There was nothing Mai could do except sit next to his broken form and stroke his face. His pride was all he had, and she knew that the defeat he had suffered at Kaiba's hand would not be overcome for a long time.

But he would overcome it eventually, and if the rumors she had heard where true, then it would be sooner than he thought…

To Be Continued

Ok, as always my openings suck. But I'm on sort of a deadline here.

Anyway, next chapter we learn of a whole new Battle City tournament, and this time there won't be any crazed tomb keepers. However, that is not to say that there won't be another dark presence…

Ok then. See ya next update!


	2. Softly Upon the Chimes

Disclaimer: You know.

Ok then, I know it's been a long way in coming, but Force of Darkness and Remix have held most of my attention.

Anyway, last chapter showed us the crazy psychosis that Kevin Hunter is capable of, while the beginnings of a new tournament is hinted at.

This chapter reveals said tournament, along with a servant of its mysterious benefactor. But who is the enigmatic businessman, and what power does he hold?

Ch. 2: Softly Upon the Chimes

San Francisco City Cemetery

He did not feel anything, not even the rain as it slapped against his skin.

Yes, Kevin Hunter, sole duelist of the world in his mind, was unable to feel even the slightest glimmer of emotion or tragedy as he stood next to his kindred in the freezing downpour. Most would not expect a normal person to simply stand in the rain, rare as it was in this part of the world, but Kevin was far from normal.

Gingerly his hands brushed against the world-weary stone, almost ghost-like in their movements, and he almost laughed at the irony of this. Had today been different, had the time been another, he surely would have. But not here, not now.

The soulless tears trickled along with the droplets of rain, so much so that he could not tell the difference between them.

He remembered it so vividly, though it had been a blur beforehand. In fact, for all he knew it could have occurred last night. And yet he did know, and that knowledge was tragic…

Flashback, 6 Years Ago

It had seemed a night as ordinary as any other. Mai was sitting on the couch, as she was wont to do when her parents dropped her off, while the young Kevin was playing on his video game console. His eyes were bright and happy, as though he hadn't a care in the world. Life was very good; Mai had just gotten him an early birthday present, his first pack of Duel Monsters cards, and in spite of their relative uselessness he believed them to be the greatest cards ever made.

She had just smiled looking upon him as gleeful as he was, perfectly unaware of how infrequent that would become in later years. She had never really appreciated Kevin up to that point, and soon she would regret that…very soon.

"Look, cousin Mai, I beat it! I beat it! I beat it!"

He was so excited for such a menial accomplishment, a sort of jovial naiveté held by both extremes of the chronological spectrum. Bouncing around in glorious celebration, shouting unto the heavens for them to look upon his latest marvel as though he had built the Sistene Chapel by hand, Kevin looked as though all the world was his.

For all he knew, it could have been.

"Slow down, kiddo. We don't want you getting hurt before your folks come home…"

This gentle reprieve from his cousin reminded Kevin of another thing altogether.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Mom and Dad are supposed to return tonight! I hafta get ready!"

The game was soon forgotten as he rushed off to his bedroom in a happy gait. His parents, both famed and respected archaeologists, had been on a dig in Egypt for the past year, and according to their final letter they would be returning on this very night.

Every night since that letter, young Kevin had dreamed of this moment, fantasizing his parents had come back for him with wondrous presents from the land of the Pharaohs and tales of their great adventures across the dunes. It had consumed his every thought and his every fiber, and now…the day had finally arrived!

All had been prepared for this day: his grades, his projects, his cards, everything. It was disheveled, of course, and any sense of order had been lost some time ago, but in the end it was the thought that counted, as his mother had often told him.

It was all in a cardboard box on top of the desk, the not so painstaking work of two weeks of retrieving lost items and memories from their absence, and now he would finally get to showcase it.

_When ARE they getting here anyway? Hopefully soon; I haven't seen mom or dad in way too long, and it's getting late…_

It didn't matter, though. His parents were by no means punctual people; why, last year alone they had missed at least three of their appointments, yet still made the grade. That was the philosophy of the Hunters: any bullet can be dodged. 

Kevin would laugh at this in later times, how foolhardy he had been. But at the moment, he was still innocent enough not toworry at all, even for his own safety as his haphazardly blitzed back down the steps to the living room. He wanted to be the first thing his parents saw when they entered.

His breath was bated in anticipation, standing there, looking at the door and begging it to open. Every muscle was tensed so as to greet his parents with vigor as he clasped onto his memory box.

"Jeez, Kev, you look like it's Christmas Day or something." "This is a hundred times better!" "Fair enough." Mai couldn't understand or appreciate his sentiment, seeing as her own parents were hedonistic and negligent, but for one such as Kevin, who loved his parents very much, it seemed to add up in the end. So in that, at least, she could take comfort. 

Kevin did not notice such contemplations even when concentrating, so there was no way he would notice during the next few minutes.

"Hey, someone's pulling up to the driveway!"

Did he dare believe it? Had his mother and father returned after so long? The answer was beyond him, but he wanted it so bad that it hurt.

Footsteps rang upon the path to the house, but they were not his parent's footsteps. They were somber, formal, almost hollow, and Kevin could not shake the feeling that some dread apparition had come for him.

"Who's there?"

The walker did not answer, and without any warning the door began to open…

End Flashback

_I was such a stupid kid back then. Afraid of ghosts and demons when there were much worse things out there, like Mr. Tontolini._

It had not been his parents that returned that day, but the proprietor of their will. 

A blow was struck on that day, one from which Kevin would never recover. It was never determined when or under what circumstances, but at some point in their journey his parents had been caught in a horrific sandstorm, separated from their guides and all forms of communication and supplies. An exact timeline was never created, but one thing was certain.

By the time they were found again, the Hunters had both died of starvation.

And now, six years later to the very day, their only son stood at their graves in the freezing rain, hands gently caressing the epitaphs of the shared headstone.

**_Adam Edgar Hunter, 1967-2005, and Susan Valentine Hunter, 1970-2005. Together Again, And the Secrets of the World Lie with Them._**

"Mom…dad…"

Where once was an empty heart now surged a fountain of pent-up emotions he had not felt in all these years, and all came forward in the form of broken sobs that filled his tears with heartache. All he had suffered was now emerging once more in the forms of tears. Wrath gave way to sorrow, and he felt his knees buckle so that he was side by side with the gravestone.

"It shouldn't have happened. You two went on trips to Egypt all the time, and you never once got caught like that before. What happened? You two were supposed to be the best, so why?"

"You want to know why, Kevin Hunter?"

A voice spoke from behind him, or rather a cold, insidious snarl of a man driven by madness and fanaticism. He had never heard anything like it, and so he turned to face him.

Sulking a good distance away, leaning on another memorial, was a lean looking adolescent, about a year Kevin's senior, but taking a drag off of a cigarette anyway. His shoulders were hunched beneath his dark brown trench coat, appropriate for his dirty black hair and sunken beady eyes, while his shirt was a tattered blue and his pants faded black denim. The man's entire demeanor spoke for something Kevin did not like at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Reichi Joubuku's the name, and as for how I know you, let's say I have friends in high places."

"This is no place for a bastard like you, so what the hell do you want from me?"

Upon being asked this question, Reichi extracted something from the confines of his jacket and slapped it onto his wrist, at which point he lifted up his arm so that Kevin could see it.

The device was a KC2 Duel Disk.

"Three guesses, princess."

To Be Continued

Ok, I know this was kinda short, but I think it works.

Anyway, next chapter begins the duel of Kevin and Reichi, but how does this play into the new tourney? You're gonna have to check my next update to find out!

And BEWK, I ended up losing your author notes, so if you send em to me I can post them in chapter 3.

Anyway, read and review!


	3. The Elements of War

Disclaimer: See previous.

Ok, I know it's been another long time since my last update, but Remix, FODHMC, and overall laziness took dominance.

Anyway, ch. 3 opens the duel between Kevin and Reichi, but what secret is this grungy and overall pissed-off duelist hiding?

Chapter 3: The Elements of War

Kevin vs. Reichi

"You ready to get your ass kicked, punk?"

"That's not going to happen today, Reichi. I'm not just another random duelist living in his cousin's shadow."

"I have to disagree, but let's see what you've got first."

By this point, both duelists had set their Duel Disks into position, and the cards were set for a battle royale, one whose current purpose escaped Kevin entirely. But then again, such was life in many ways, as he had seen first hand.

"DUEL!" (Kevin: 4000/ Reichi: 4000)

"I'll start us off, if you don't mind." With a sweep of his hand, Reichi was the first to draw, and what a draw it was. _Little prissy bitch thinks he can beat me just because he's cousins with Mai Valentine, does he? Well, I suppose I'll just have to discredit that._

"I'll open up with two set cards, and then I'll summon Hydrogedon to the field in attack mode!" Reichi's first monster appeared to be a dinosaur of sorts related to a triceratops, and would have seemed relatively normal had he not been formed from thick hydrogen gasses. (1600/1000) "Nothing else comes to mind right now, and odds are you couldn't handle any more, so I'll end my turn."

On his side, Reichi could see Kevin already begin to become angry, which meant that part of his strategy was already working. Now all he would have to do is back the opponent the rest of the way into the corner.

"Nice try, Reichi, but I can't be scared so easily. My move!"

Kevin drew his starting card, and in spite of only recently acquiring some of the cards he had a vague idea of what to do with them.

"Ok, I'll start by placing a card face down and summoning Amethyst Dragon in attack mode!"

Kevin's opening monster was related to the Hydrogedon, but far more intimidating. Towering over the archaic creature, the dragon was covered in deep purple scales from which stemmed massive crystals of amethyst, two of these forming a pair of crystalline wings. (1700/1200)

"I'm not close to finished yet. Now I'll play the Continuous Magic card, Frontline Base, which lets me special summon one level four or lower Union monster from my hand!"

This statement caused Reichi to sweat a little. Normally Frontline Base was an essentially useless card, but if Kevin was playing the deck he thought he was…

"And I use this effect to special summon Amethyst Knight from my hand to the field!"

_Damn it! _

Reichi stared at Kevin in shock and amazement, along with a touch of malice. He could not believe it; he was indeed facing the infamous Jeweled Dragon deck, a deck considered by many to be one of the strongest in all the world. Of course, no one had seen it in action for over a decade, and as such people considered it a myth. But Reichi had always known that this deck still existed, and that eventually it would resurface.

However, in spite of his piqued curiosity, there was one aspect of the matter that boggled his mind: if this deck had been so powerful, so devastating, why hadn't anyone seen this kid use it?

It wasn't too hard for Reichi to come to a conclusion on the matter.

_There's only one reason no one has mentioned Kevin Hunter using the Jeweled Dragons before this. It's so obvious that I should have seen it from the start: no one said anything on the matter because he's never actually won with it._

Reichi could almost feel the stress melt away from him, but it was soon to be replaced by outright aggravation and wrath. _He _was the inheritor of the Jeweled Dragons, this little crybaby punk? After all that seeking, after all the lost time, it had been in the hands of a total no-name?

_The gods certainly have a weird sense of humor…_

While he was running such thoughts as these through his nicotine-clouded mind, the duelist became vaguely aware of the other summoning, more specifically the summoning of a short yet sinewy knight wearing deep violet chain mail armor, a bassinet helmet, and armed with a heavy crossbow. (1700/1200)

"Are you quite done?"

"I haven't even activated my monster's special ability; when he's summoned, I would normally be allowed to summon an Amethyst Dragon from my hand, but since that's not the case I get to draw a card instead. Next, I'll activate my Knight's effect, which lets me equip him to Amethyst Dragon and increase his attack by 500 points, along with an added effect which will activate later."

With a bound not often seen in this day and age, the knight leapt forth to mount his steed, which in its turn gave out a mighty bellow as a battle cry to all who dared oppose it. (2200/1200)

"Cute, kid, but let's see if you can really use it!"

"Of course I can! Amethyst Dragon, destroy his Hydrogedon with Amethystine Burst!"

Upon heeding his master's command, the grandiose wyrm opened its maw and sent forth a wave of bright purple energy that was punctuated with a set of six consecutive bursts of amethyst styled like the blast of a shotgun.

Had the blast connected, Hydrogedon most certainly would have been perforated. But as was to be expected, Reichi did not allow it.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work! Reverse card open, Elemental Short! As long as I discard a monster from my hand with the same attribute as an attacking monster, I can negate that attack and inflict 100 life points worth of damage for each star of the discarded monster!"

Reichi lifted the chosen card so that Kevin could see it, and was somewhat surprised to see the monster known as Carbonedon as the choice. As a level three monster it would only total out to a 300 point loss, so why had he chosen it?

Having discarded, Reichi watched with an increasing sense of nostalgia from the last time he had dueled using his Element deck as his other card activated. If he could play his cards right he could win the match in only two more turns.

"You seem kinda shocked, kid. Maybe I should remedy it with my other face down card! Activate the trap card, Elemental Regurgitation! You see, whenever a monster with the suffix '-edon' is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon another one from my deck at the cost of 500 life points as long as it has four stars or less, and for this I choose Oxygedon!" (Kevin: 3700/Reichi: 3500)

For a brief instant, an image of Carbonedon, a bipedal dinosaur which appeared to be made of graphite, flickered on to the field, only to be replaced by a much more sinister creature. The monster was apparently a relative of the pterodactyl, only made out of air. (1800/800)

"You're done, kid. It'll only take me a few more cards to end this."

"Maybe, but for now your monsters are defenseless, so I'll end my turn."

Reichi did not have to hear it twice, and so drew another card.

"Perfect. Firstly, I play Foolish Burial, which allows me to place a monster from my deck into the cemetery, namely Nitrogedon. Next, I'll summon the second Hydrogedon I had in my hand to the field."

At about the same time as he discarded the monster, a second hydrogen dinosaur emerged to join its brethren. (1600/1000)

"Believe me, Kev, this duel's about to take a rather unfortunate turn for you, especially when I activate the Card of Demise I just drew to draw five more cards. But don't worry about my hand; this duel will be long done before that.

"Hm. In fact, the duel will be over a lot sooner. I play the Magic card, Bonding H20! I know you're not exactly a whiz kid, but even you know what happens when two atoms of hydrogen and one of oxygen combine, so you'll know what's gonna happen here! I sacrifice my two Hydrogedons and my Oxygedon to summon Water Dragon from my deck to the field in attack mode!"

To himself, the elemental duelist smirked, expression masked by the move he had played. It had been quite a long while since he'd been able to summon Water Dragon, and in the process he'd forgotten how good it felt.

The feeling was not at all mutual, and Kevin became the other part of the spectrum when he saw the three monsters Reichi had called forth convert into plum pudding models of their respective elements and fused together, forming a clear molecule of water. Now normally a water particle would not scare people, but the form it was about to take definitely performed that function.

Within a split second of the summoning the water molecule twisted and transformed itself, soon taking on the form of a massive Eastern dragon made of water, towering over everything else on the arena floor. Both dragon and knight trembled in outright horror at what stood before them. (2800/2600)

"You're scared already, Kev? Man, you _are_ a whiny bitch; no wonder everyone hates your guts. But believe me, I'm not close to done yet. Next, I'll play the Magic card, Bureaucratic Circumvention, which lets me remove monsters from my graveyard to fill the cost of a Magic card which designates certain monsters. And by good fortune, I'm about to activate that card: Explosive Mixture!"

Kevin almost choked at hearing those words, knowing that Reichi was about to summon another monster whose effect could devastate him even more than Water Dragon's.

"It's time to bring out another compound! I remove Oxygedon, Hydrogedon, Carbonedon, and Nitrogedon from my graveyard to summon Nitroglycerin Dragon from my deck to the field in attack mode!"

Another "fusion" was made, and soon the atoms of oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, and nitrogen had fused as one to form an entirely new monster. Although the latest dragon had some basic resemblance to the Water Dragon, it was instead made out of a more viscous, oily liquid that was carefully suspended over the ground. In fact, the monster seemed to be keeping a good distance away from everything and anything solid. (2500/0)

"You'd better pray to God that this monster doesn't fall, Kevin. Anyway, I still have another move to make, namely the activation of this Equip Magic card, Scroll of Bewitchment! When it's equipped to a monster, I'm allowed to designate its attribute, so I'll equip it to your Amethyst Dragon and turn it into a Fire monster!"

Kevin thought about what this meant, and in the process came to a horrific realization as to what Reichi planned to do. But he could do nothing about it, and so watched as Reichi's equipment, a lengthy Japanese scroll with the kanji of fire written on it, curled around his monster, which in turn became engulfed with flames.

"Judging from the look on your face, I guess you have a vague idea of what I'm going to do next. Water Dragon, drop the attack of all the Fire monsters in play to zero!"

Heeding its master's command, the mighty serpent leveled its head to face the Amethyst Dragon and sent forth a heavy stream of ice cold water to cover the entire field, the dragon included.

And when the water cleared, the Amethyst Dragon was left alive but face down in the dirt, barely able to draw breathe whilst its master struggled away from it. (0/1200)

"And now, it's time to have some real fun. Water Dragon, annihilate the Amethyst Dragon with Torrential Cannon!"

Roaring in compliance, the wyrm of the oceans let fly its rage, forming a single orb of partially frozen water in its jaws, which it fired towards his broken foe. Unable to move, the dragon could only watch as its impending death hurled towards it, and soon enough the dragon was consumed, reduced to a broken corpse. (Kevin: 900/ Reichi: 3500)

"You've forgotten something, Reichi. When my Amethyst Dragon is destroyed while Amethyst Knight is equipped, the Knight remains to do battle."

"HA! A thousand of those knights wouldn't mean jack shit now! Nitroglycerin Dragon, finish him off!"

The second dragon, instead of launching a cannonball of its element, decided to fire a constant stream of nitroglycerin at the exhausted knight, who like his mount could do nothing. But unlike his mount, the knight was not given the mercy of water. Instead, his body became consumed with an explosion that left nothing but an ashen outline and a sword hilt that was in essence charcoal. (Kevin: 100/ Reichi: 3500)

Kevin did not feel his legs give out beneath him. He did not feel his hands knead into the dirt, nor his tears stream down his face. He did not feel the rain on his face, or even the Duel Disk on his arm. All he could feel was the crushing sense of defeat he was oh so familiar with.

It had happened again. He stood on the edge of yet another loss, another blow to his shattered pride, and as he saw Reichi laughing, dragons of chemistry standing at both sides of him like unholy sentries, Kevin felt an incredible sense of isolation and loneliness.

He was only twenty minutes or so from his house, but he felt as though he was on the other end of the universe.

To Be Continued.

Man, Kevin's in some deep shit now, isn't he?

Anyway, chapter 4 continues the duel between the compounds, but what is Reichi hiding, who is he working for, and what else can he do to devastate Kevin? Can the Jewelled Dragons win? Can Kevin fight back the demons outside and in?

Well, check my next update to find out. Until then, the duels of New Paradigm and the multiverse Shaman Fights call my name.

And in case I don't see you before then, happy holidays.


End file.
